Toadette And The Disney Gang
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette meets up with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in Seaside Hill. As expected, hilarious hi jinx occur to all four of them, with a simple stomach grumbling causing it!
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette And The Disney Gang  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Kind of awkward that my first Disney story involving classics like Mickey Mouse is a crossover involving Toadette, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Or something like that.

* * *

Toadette was walking through Seaside Hill as she stopped suddenly, looking over the grassy hill to see Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy heading towards the western direction on the sandy beach.

"_Huh-huh_, what do you wanna do, fellas?" Mickey asked as he had his hands in his pouches.

Donald shrugged as he shook his head, tossing his feathery hands in the air. "Well, I wanna get some grub. I'm starvin'!" He exclaimed, feeling somewhat aggravated.

"**Ah-hyuck!**" Goofy laughed as he had his lanky arms by his sides. "Let's get some fries! And go on a wacky adventure to get it!"

Toadette gasped as she clapped her hands together. "Oh my gosh! I gotta go with these guys!" She then dashed down the grassy path leading downward, only to trip over a pebble as she went tumbling down, crashing into Donald, with both characters going into the salty water by the beach.

Mickey and Goofy both gasped as Donald emerged out of the water, growling angrily as Toadette rose out of the water, shaking her head as she giggled nervously.

"Gawrsh, Mickey, it's a cute mushroom girl!" Goofy exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Gosh, Goofy, you're right!" Mickey exclaimed as he helped Toadette out of the water. "You all right, miss?"

Toadette nodded her head, smiling as she looked at Mickey. "Yeah, I am... thanks, Mickey!" She giggled as she winked. "I'm Toadette! Delighted to meet you!"

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, which caused a red and white stone to roll after them. Toadette, Mickey, and Goofy all screamed as they began running away from the rolling stone, with Donald chasing them and the stone.

"**Hey!** Don't leave me here!" Donald quacked angrily as he shook his arms about, trying his best to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette, Mickey Mouse, and Goofy were running from the red and white colored rolling stone, with Donald Duck chasing them and the stone.

"Whoa! Keep running!" Micky shouted as he casted glances back at the stone. "I don't think that stone's going to stop rolling!"

Toadette spotted a crack in the nearby orange checkerboard mountain before them. "Inside that crack, quickly!" She called out, pointing at the crack.

"Gawrsh, I don't think we'll fit!" Goofy exclaimed as he shook his head in disbelief.

Toadette and Mickey both managed to squeeze through the crack, with Goofy getting his neck stuck inside, the stone smashing him into the crack whole as Donald panted, resting his right hand on the stone.

"Phew... chasing after a stone takes the wind out of ya..." Donald admitted as he wiped his forehead with his right wing.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette, Mickey Mouse, and Goofy were inside the cavern that they crawled into through the crack, with Donald squeezing his way through as he panted, losing some feathers.

"Darn it! I barely made it through!" Donald exclaimed as he placed his blue cap back on.

Toadette placed her hands on her face as she blinked. "Well guys, at least we don't have to worry about that stone anymore..." She screamed as she felt the entire area shaking.

"No, but we have to worry about quakes!" Goofy exclaimed as he gawked, nearly losing his balance.

Mickey saw a light towards the northern direction. He then pointed at it, calling out to the others. "Quickly, over there! Come on!"

Mickey led the way, with Toadette, Donald, and Goofy following as the boulders were falling from the ceiling, with the group crossing across a wooden bridge that broke apart as the boulders went right through the planks. The gang screamed as they were bounced in the air by the impact done on the bridge, with Mickey landing on the ground face first, followed by Toadette, Donald, and then Goofy, all of them piling on each other. As they got off of each other, the ground below them broke apart, causing all of them to fall down the bottomless gorge as they all screamed...

...only several painfully long hours later to end up in a secret room full of delicious, warm hamburgers grilled, with the group being overjoyed as they took in the sea of burgers that extended on for miles.

**THE END**


End file.
